Jaszmine Johnson
)]] Name: '''Jazmine Johnson '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, Current Events, Design, Drawing. Appearance: Jaszmine stands at 5’6, weighing in at 145 pounds. She has deep black skin, with no blemishes. She has dark hair, which she flat irons daily. When straightened, it falls to about her chin. She also has sideswept bangs, which cover the left part of her forehead. She has a somewhat round face, oval eyes, and a pushed down nose. Her eyes are brown, and slightly too close together. She plucks her eyebrows, giving them an arched shape. Her lips are full and large, and she often covers them in a shimmer gloss to make them sparkle. She wears little makeup otherwise, but is always sporting some creatively colored eye shadow- she prefers shades of blue. Her clothing style is very trendy, as she tries to keep up with the latest designs as best as possible. She’s partial to tight jeans and logo tees- she’s currently sporting a black top with a butterfly design. The look is topped off with purple sneakers and matching hair clips, as well as a pair of silver hoop earrings. Biography: Jaszmine was born to Tanya and Darren Johnson in Detroit, and has lived in the same place her whole life. Her parents both worked average nine to five jobs in Jaszmine’s early life- Tanya as a saleswoman for a local department store, and Darren as a car salesman. However, when Jaszmine was 8 her father was laid off, making the family’s income significantly lower, and sending Darren into a slight depression. Jaszmine was shocked at seeing her once proud and strong Father so defeated, and her once optimistic attitude became more cynical as the years passed. Although Darren was very qualified, he never succeeded in finding new employment, further angering his daughter. Sick of coming home from school and finding her Father useless lounging about, Jaszmine took to hiding away in her room. From her window, she could see her entire street, and quickly began sketching her neighbors and other various people who passed down it. Jaszmine fine tuned her drawing skills over time, her inspiration stretching throughout her hometown. Somewhat disheartened by the state of her city, as well as the state of America as a whole, Jaszmine became immersed in current events, deciding to somehow make a change for the better. For the first time, Jaszmine had something to be truly proud of and work towards, a fact that sparked her strong work ethic. Knowing that her drawing ability was improved by hard work, and her father’s life destroyed by a lack thereof, Jaszmine became determined to do her best in everything. Though not naturally bright, she studied laboriously to get good grades in grade school and her early years of High school. In her Freshman year, Jaszmine discovered her love of drawing and designing clothes, and decided to look into a career in fashion. She began socializing with more of the artsy kids at her school, finding other creative people like herself. She still kept her goals of helping Detroit in mind, however. She figured that if she made enough money in Fashion Design, she could donate to charities and help improve her world. With new friends, goals, and creative outlets Jaszmine’s once bitter personality returned to the more optimistic Jaszmine of the past. Advantages: Jaszmine is a hard worker, and very determined, meaning that she’s not one to lay down and die, or give up without a fight. Her attempts at being a more optimistic person could also land her some powerful allies, assuming she plays her cards right. Disadvantages: She’s got little physical advantage, and still has a bit of a cynical outlook, which could cause her to make some quick enemies or alienate herself from others. Designated Number: Team Blue no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Single Action Army Conclusion: Determination is ingredient number one in the recipe for a winner, let's hope Jaszmine's attitude doesn't get in the way of her success! Mentor's Comment: Ah, she has great spirit! I am glad to have her on the team. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Shawn Morrison Collected Weapons: 'Colt Single Action Army (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Tristan Hart 'Enemies: 'Shawn Morrison, Ben Grayson '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jazmine, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Suspension of Disbelief *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! SOTF-TV: *Integrity *Fifth Wheel *Lost in the Woods *Metanoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jazmine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters